fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Manli Lee
Manli Lee (620 AD-641 AD), known as the Pearl Princess, who was born in Tang Dynasty in old China. She lived in the capital called Yan-jing City. Her brother was the first emperor of the Tang Dynasty. As a beloved princess by all her family members, she was taught in a highly educated and moral way. Compared to other children in that generation, she was the smartest and the bravest one. However, although she always performed brilliant in school, she usually got punishments by making naughty mistakes with boys. Unlike other girls, she always rode horses and practiced kung-fu with her brothers. At her adult age, she became one of the most skilled Kung-fu player who specialized in using sword, even though not much people knew this fact. Until 639 AD, the war between old China and its neighbor country called Pearl Country burst, and Manli, applied to the emperor of her willingness of being the leader of the military to fight enemies. The terrible war had struggled for three years. In 641 AD, the war finally ended, resulted in the triumph of old China. In the war between the old China and Pearl Country, 530000 Chinese soldiers died, and approximately 100,000 people died in Pearl Country. Because of the excellent pioneer and brave battle, Manli became well-known in all the troops, and the spiritual leader among all the soldiers in the military. By gathering all the confidence and trusts from soldiers, Manli was seemed as a absolute leader among troops, and everyone in the country believed she was the pilot of the country. Nevertheless, her father, the emperor, did not think in this way. Although her daughter helped him saving China’s security, he was so afraid of the power that her daughter had at that time. Also, a sneaky minister of the Tang Dynasty told the emperor that Manli wanted to take the power away from the emperor and betray him. Sadly, the empire agreed with his minister because of the fear and diffident of himself. As a result, the emperor asked his minister to block the city gate, and not let Manli got into the city. Indeed, Manli was shocked of her father’s misunderstanding. Furthermore, she never imagined that she would died in front of the city gate, and killed by her father by using sword. Chinese citizens were terribly sad, soldiers were angry, however, they all had no power to against the emperor. Therefore, the only thing they could do, was naming Manli as Pearl princess in order to memorizing their beloved and respectful hero. However, one thing people did not know was that their princess was not actually died. In other words, she was actually saved by the God and reborn as a mermaid who lived in the sea which connected the old China and Pearl Country. At the time Manli was killed, she saw the God at the pathway to the heaven and the hell, and she did not know if the heaven or the hell would show up in front of her when she got through the pathway. With full of perplex feeling of being died, she met the God. She asked God that why she deserved death after donating so much her powers to her country. Surprisingly but kindly, the God said: “Manli, my dear child, I understand your sadness, but everything has two sides. Things that you believe right are disasters to people living in Pearl Country. You have brilliant performance in playing sword, but you killed a lot of people by using sword. You killed many people who are others’ parents. You broke others’ families even though you were not meant to. My child, I understand that you must feel extremely sad by not believed by your father. However, I want to let you know, the only thing you should believe is peace. You have the smartest brain and bravest heart, therefore you should contribute you power on sustaining peace. I will send to the sea my child, and you will be the mermaid who has the power to against natural disasters that may happen in the sea to protect people from both countries.” Category:History